


I'll always be there for you

by DazzalingDazai



Series: Sk8 The Infinity Neurodivergent Adventures [1]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Autism, Autistic Hasegawa Langa, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kyan Reki Has ADHD, M/M, Meltdown, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Soft Kyan Reki, autistic author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazzalingDazai/pseuds/DazzalingDazai
Summary: Langa has his first sensory overload with Reki there.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Series: Sk8 The Infinity Neurodivergent Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213496
Comments: 1
Kudos: 131





	I'll always be there for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is based on my own sensory overloads so this isn't a representation of what all overloads are like :)) Also Reki and Langa aren't a couple in this fic as I plan to to do a fic where they become a couple. I plan to do more fics about neurodivergent stuff in SK8 the infinity so if you have any suggestions for ideas feel free to comment them :))

Reki and Langa were skating together at the local skate park as they usually did once school had finished for the day. Everything appeared to be normal with Reki rambling on about a hundred different topics and usually Langa would be listening intently and intensliy with all his attention focused on his best friend. However, Langa had been having a really bad sensory day so he wasn't able to focus on Reki's sunshine voice as several things around him were distracting him and steadily starting to overwhelm him.The grey gravel beneath Langa was suddenly starting to feel too coarse and rough and felt entirely wrong to the touch combined with the overlapping noises of other people talking at the skate park and the usually calming sound of skateboards rolling along was beginning to become unbearable. Then, when a nearby speaker started blasting music the overwhelming feelings that were unsettling Langa completley engulfed him. 

Langa's pale hands frantically clutched his ears as he flinched at the sudden loud noise and recoiled into himself. A million thoughts started to flood his mind wanting nothing more than to curl up in his weighted blanket at home away from the noise and other overwhelming stimuli. Langa felt tears started to form in his eyes as he spiralled into a full blown meltdown whilst meltdowns weren't new to Langa he usually had his Mom to help him through them but she wasn't here and he was too overwhelmed to use his phone. "Hey buddy are you ok ?" Langa suddenly heard Reki say in a soft tone that was different to how he usually spoke but it was still comforting as the voices of his favourite people helped ground Langa. 

As Langa usually went non verbal during his meltdowns he shook his head at Reki's question instead. Turns out that was a mistake as Langa became hyperaware of the feeling of his hair brushing against brushing against his skin and it felt wrong and alien. To try and combat the unsettling sensation Langa desperately started tugging on his soft snowlike hair. "Langa is it ok if I touch you ?" Reki asked softly desperate to help his friend in any way possible. 

Reki knew Langa was autistic so he was aware that he needed to ask if physical contact was ok especially when he has meltdowns. Reki had never been present for any of Langa's previous meltdowns so he wasn't entirely sure on how to help him but Reki had similar meltdowns due to his ADHD so he tried to help based on his own experiences. So, as soon as Langa gave him a sign that he was ok for Reki to touch him the red-haired boy gently embraced Langa bringing him to his chest. Reki recalled Langa once mentioning that having someone familiar playing with his hair helped ground him during meltdowns and was a nice sensory input.

As, Reki slowly ran his fingers through Langa's smooth sky blue hair he felt Langa physically relax as he was no longer shaking and had loosened his death grip on Reki's torso. After around thirty minutes of them sitting in comfortable silence Langa adjusted himself in Reki's arms so Reki could see his face "Thank you for helping me." Langa said quietly. Reki smiled softly overjoyed that he could be there for his best friend. Then, with a soft kiss on Langa's head Reki replied saying "I will always be there for you."


End file.
